


Instintos

by EdsGui



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdsGui/pseuds/EdsGui
Summary: [Omegaverse]Todo lo que quería era gritar, porque aunque quisiera parecer fuerte él seguía siendo un omega, uno que no podía ignorar del todo sus instintos.
Relationships: Edd/Matt (Eddsworld), Patryck/Paul (Eddsworld), Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Kudos: 19





	1. Conocimiento

Las parejas destinadas dejaron de ser un mito hace mucho tiempo, cuando las llamadas “marcas” empezaron a aparecer. Todos tenían una persona destinada desde el principio la mayoría ya las habían encontrado, no era muy raro que él o ella se encontrara en tu misma ciudad. Era un hecho que todos soñaban con ser felices junto a la persona indicada.

Tord no se quejaba por no haberle encontrado, prefería estar sólo por el momento. Siendo un alfa, omegas eran lo que le sobraba. No creía en esa cursilería de que el amor verdadero existía ¿Cómo puedes aceptar a una persona que no conoces sólo porque tiene la misma marca que tú posees? Sabía que la diosa luna no se equivocaba en esas cosas. Según los libros de mitología ella era un ser perfecto que sabía lo que era mejor para nosotros.

Él era un alfa de fuertes feromonas con un profundo olor a tierra mojada y una mirada plateada digna de un líder. Su voz desde pequeño había sido muy dominante, muchos dirían que Larsson era un alfa pura sangre por su capacidad de mandato, lastimosamente eso no era verdad. Tord nació en una familia conformada por alfas y betas, sólo su madre era omega, pero podía rechistarle a cualquier beta sin llegar a asustarse, incluso su padre estaba de acuerdo en que ella era una mujer de temer.

Su familia era de una clase muy bien acomodada, tal vez eso influía en su capacidad de liderazgo. Su madre estaba convencida de que su pareja estaba muy cerca de sí, cosas de madres (o de suegras), era obvio que ella buscaba en todas partes a la indicada; una bella mujer omega (porque ella soñaba con tener compañía en esa casa llena de rangos superiores) capaz de aguantar al caprichoso de su hijo mayor.

¿Por qué con Tori no estaba tan empedernida en conseguirle pareja? Ella también era una alfa, aunque claro, su hermana ya había tenido novio y a él ni siquiera le atraía alguien para más de una noche.

_No estaba interesado en ese tipo de cosas._

Aunque había oído que cuando encuentras a la persona el deseo de permanecer a su lado podía incluso dominar los instintos de un alfa mujeriego. Él era un alma libre, sin ningún tipo de compromisos. No sé imaginaba tomando el té y hablando de lo mucho que amaba a su pareja. Él no era ese tipo de persona tan...

 ** _Melosa_**.

Sólo quería tener una vida larga y plena. Llena de diversión y mucho entretenimiento, algo que los de su especie podían permitirse.

Estaba de acuerdo en una cosa. No tenía ganas de una relación formal, al menos no por ahora.

Simplemente no había tenido ese Click, no captaba el olor de nadie por sobre el resto. Ninguna presencia podía hacer que sus piernas tambalearan y el sudor comenzará a surcar su frente.

No ansiaba ese momento. No por ahora.

Sólo se aseguraría de tener todas las influencias posibles y mantener su estatus. La fiesta que su familia organizó para esa noche era una de las maneras de asegurar su cometido.

Una reunión formal, en la cual sería presentado ante gente importante como el heredero de la familia Larsson. Conocería a algunos viejos que seguro intentarían meterle a sus hijas por los ojos y se vería con otros camaradas del ejército (a los cuales tuvo la oportunidad de invitar).

Un traje era lo que vestía, no quería alardear, pero era un alfa guapo. De eso no cabía duda.

En realidad, esperaba que el aburrimiento no lo matara antes de todas las presentaciones. Paul y Patrick sólo le miraban con pena, queriendo darle ánimos aún desde la mesa del fondo.

Debía admitir que no se quejaba del todo, las muchachas eran guapas, muy parecidas a esas colegialas de los animes para adultos que tanto veía en secreto.

Tal vez una noche fuera suficiente para complacer a esos viejos. Después de todo no se casaría con ninguna.

Llegó la presentación de una muy obvia pretendiente.

Sólo tomó su mano y plantó un beso en ella. Algo que le traería recompensas luego. Un caballero sin duda sería alabado.

Caminó con la joven por los pasillos de la mansión, ella era alguien que le convenía. Una muchacha rica y de alta clase.

Aclaró su garganta, desde el inicio de la fiesta la tenía reseca pese a haber tomado líquido regularmente.

Sintió unas ganas de acercarse a su padre, por lo que decidió dejarla sola.

Era raro, desde hacía unos minutos no podía pensar con claridad. Algo en su interior estaba inquieto, podía sentir el desenfrenado latido de su corazón. Creía que los demás podían escucharlo desde sus mesas.

Al ya estar junto a él pudo observar que no se encontraba sólo, otra familia rica quiso suponer.

Intentó recomponer su respiración, estaba demasiado agitado.

Se presentó ante ellos como lo venía haciendo desde el inicio. La mujer sonrió con amabilidad, el marido estrechó su mano; la que supuso era la hija mayor agradeció el gesto de recibir una invitación, sólo había alguien que no decía palabra alguna.

El hijo menor, alguien de no tanta estatura y piel de porcelana.

Vio a la chica darle un codazo, supuso por la mala educación, este se quejó y luego le dirigió la mirada. Algo muy poco común; sin lugar a dudas, eran sus ojos. Negros como la noche.

Pese a no poseer ojos como tal, podía sentir su molestia. El chico le sonrió muy falsamente y volvió a su ceño fruncido.

Tord estaba acostumbrado a simular comodidad frente a otros por conveniencia. Ese era su trabajo. Pero este chico parecía que no conocía lo que era el significado de falso interés.

Él no estaba nada feliz de que se le quedara analizando. Pero por evitar problemas decidió quedarse callado.

Era raro, Tord estaba de lo más inquieto.

Podía sentir su presencia. Un fuerte olor a café. Muy dominante.

 ** _Algo a lo que no estaba para nada acostumbrado_**.

_Según su mamá, este era el indicio más claro._

Pero... Las cosas no salieron como ella esperaba.

_A su madre de seguro le daría un infarto al enterarse de que el destinado de su hijo no era nada más y nada menos que su peor pesadilla._

Un alfa.


	2. Pensamientos

_Era insólito. Demasiado._

A su madre le pareció bien que el llamado Thomas Ridgewell (ese era su nombre, lo había descubierto al preguntarle a su padre) fuera su pareja destinada.

Le pareció extraño. ¿Qué pasó con esa manía de que su pareja fuera un omega? Está bien, el chico parecía uno, pero su presencia era demasiado dominante como para confundirlo.

Sólo recordaba verla sonreír al nombrarle al muchacho, diciéndole con la mirada que sabía algo que él no.

Lo admitía. El tal Thomas no estaba tan mal, pero su nada agradable carácter era algo que le echaba para atrás cuando de formar una relación se refiere.

_Era lindo. Eso no lo negaba._

Pero de ahí a tener que soportarlo era otra cosa.

La fiesta concluyó como se había estipulado. Presentía que no era el único que había sentido esa incomodidad cuando le vio frente a frente, el ojinegro seguro también les había comentado a sus familiares sobre el sentimiento tan extraño.

**_No sabía porque, pero estaba seguro de ello._ **

Algo que supuso eran propias de destinados.

Era raro que aún tuviera esa inconformidad en su ser incluso cuando ya no le había visto. Sólo fue una semana y su alfa interior ya estaba de lo más inquieto.

Todos en su familia le miraban como burlándose, pobre Tord aún no entendía que eso era totalmente normal.

Que esa sensación no desaparecería hasta que se haya completado un lazo. Aunque después de eso puede que se haga más intensa.

Se negaba a aceptarlo de tal forma; Larsson era un alma libre que no necesitaba de tal compañía. Era asfixiante, pero soportable.

_Podía vivir sin él._

**_O eso creía._ **

\---Es que no entiendo que me pasa. Esto ya debería haber pasado---suspiró dejando a un lado la botella. El bar en el que había quedado con Paul y Patrick no era el mejor lugar para desahogar sus penas---. Nunca me había pasado algo así.

Se recostó en la mesa mirando con desgana el ambiente del sitio.

No estaba acostumbrado a beber, pero sentía que lo necesitaba. Debía sacar todo lo que le reprimía en su casa.

Patryk le daba leves palmaditas en la espalda dedicándole una mirada de comprensión.

\---Es completamente normal que te sientas así---señaló al tercero en la mesa---créeme que yo estaba más perdido que tú cuando me enteré de que él era el mío---. Paul frunció el ceño al notar que se refería a él---. No te enojes cariño sabes que te amo---el nombrado volvió su atención a su comida.

Larsson pensó por un momento en sus palabras. Nunca pensó que encontrarle se sintiera así; era molesto, su ser ya no pensaba con claridad y eso le hacía perder los estribos.

Vio a Paul comer tranquilamente como si la situación no le importara, pero sabía que estaba burlándose internamente. Todos los alfas que conocía lo habían hecho al enterarse.

_Podía sentirlo en sus feromonas._

**_Molesto._ **

Chasqueó la lengua con disgusto.

No lo entendía del todo, pero la sensación era ridícula.

El olor del ambiente era molesto, todo en ese lugar era molesto. De repente tenía ganas de largarse y tirarse en su cama por el resto de la noche. Algo que en su época de adolescente habría hecho sin dudarlo.

Su propio olor había evolucionado de una llovizna ligera humedeciendo la tierra a una tormenta que buscaba acabar con todo.

Todos en el bar lo notaban, incluso Paul había dejado su plato de lado para ponerle atención.

\--- No es razón para que te molestes---dio un sorbo a su cerveza y recargó su cabeza en su mano---que te haga falta no es motivo para que te pongas así, líder.

Tord dejó su rabieta para mirarle ofendido.

\---Ni siquiera lo conozco.

\--- No es necesario que lleves años conociéndole para sentirte así.

El ojiplateado rodó los ojos.

_Esta situación era demasiado estúpida_

Patryk intervino intentando restarle importancia al asunto.

\---De todas maneras. Felicidades por encontrarle.

Paul frunció el ceño al notar que el de cuernos no le prestaba atención a su pareja.

\---Hey...

\---Es él.

\---¿Mmm? --- no entendía del todo a lo que se refería.

\--- Él es mi destinado.

La pareja dirigió su vista al lugar donde Larsson miraba tan atentamente.

Un trío acababa de entrar al bar. Un pelinaranjo, un castaño y un ojinegro.

Tord y Paul podían sentirlo. Dos alfas y un omega.

Aunque uno de los alfas tenía una apariencia un tanto... _delicada_.

\--- Tu omega es lindo---dijo Patryk mirando atentamente al de cuencas.

\--- El mío no es el omega.

Patryk frunció el ceño.

\--- ¿Tu destinado es el de mentón cuadrado?

Tord negó.

\--- El de azul, idiota.

El nombrado le miró sin entender.

\---Ese es un omega.

\---Que no te engañe la apariencia.

\--- No. Puedo sentirlo. Es un omega.

Ambos alfas estaban confundidos.

\---Tal vez sea algo de nosotros, pero sé que ese chico es un omega. Que a ti no te engañe su presencia.

Paul estaba anonadado.

Sus feromonas eran muy dominantes, podía sentirlas desde ahí. Eran propias de un alfa.

_¿Seguro que era un omega?_

**_«Créeme cuando te digo que es uno»_** podía oírlo en su mente. Patryk estaba confirmándoselo.

_¿Entonces por qué...?_

**_«No lo sé. Tal vez sea algo fuera de nuestra comprensión»_** al parecer no era el único confundido.

Larsson sabía que él también le había notado. Prácticamente podía sentirle desear salir de allí.

**_Tal como él._ **

Los acompañantes de Thomas le arrastraron hacia una mesa un poco alejada de la suya.

Suspiró aliviado.

\---Deberíamos irnos.

Paul negó.

\--- No, afronta tus miedos.

\--- No le tengo miedo.

El de cejas gruesas le miró incrédulo.

\--- Si, lo tienes. Tu mirada grita "Quiero escapar de aquí".

Paul llevaba años conociéndole. Podría decir que le conocía mejor de lo que se conocía sí mismo.

El de cuernos desvió la mirada a su ya caliente bebida.

_Si lo decía era por algo._

Está bien. No huiría. Sólo esperaba que no se le acercara.

_Aunque la suerte no estaba de su lado._

El castaño traía del brazo al ojinegro y al pelinaranjo. Llevándolos a su mesa.

\---¡¡Hey!! Hola--- les sonrió con amabilidad---parece que nuestro amigo aquí les conoce y queríamos pasar a saludar. Yo soy Edd--- se señaló a sí mismo---. Él es Matt---al de morado---y creo que su amigo ya conoce a Tom.

Matt saludó con mucho entusiasmo al trío en la mesa.

\---Te dije que no era necesario todo esto--- dijo el llamado Tom frunciendo el ceño.

Patryk casi suelta una carcajada al mirar la cara de Tord. Una de pocos amigos.

Vaya semana había tenido su amigo.

Decidió fastidiarlo un poco.

\---Mucho gusto. Él es Paul y él Tord. Yo soy Patryk---le sonrió a su pareja de manera cómplice--- ¿Por qué no se sientan?

Los rostros de ambos destinados cambiaron de color. Incluso Edd y Matt lo notaron. A Thomas no le gustaba la idea y a Tord menos.

\---¡Claro!

Los tres buscaron sillas y se acoplaron a la mesa. Aunque el ojinegro a regañadientes.

Se podría decir que la conversación era amena. Los chicos eran agradables.

Pero, Larsson estaba de lo más incómodo.

Los únicos que no hablaban eran Thomas y él. Podía sentir su mirada examinándole sin ningún descaro.

No sé dejó intimidar y le sonrió.

_¿Acaso le gustaba lo que veía?_

El más bajo frunció aún más el ceño.

 ** _«Claro que no»_** pudo escucharle aún entre la plática que los demás desarrollaban.

Las palabras resonaron en su mente.

Eso había sido... _Telepatía_.

Eso lo confirmaba.

_Ese chico era su destinado._


	3. Intento

Despertó por el ruido de la alarma.

Se sentó en su cama reposando del calor que su cuerpo, miró por la ventana de su habitación, los rayos del sol no podían traspasar la cortina, pero sabía que no era tan tarde.

Recordó lo ocurrido el día anterior.

Su encuentro con Thomas no había sido de lo más grato; el chico era demasiado obstinado y parecía tenerle desprecio por una razón que desconocía.

Según Patryk era un omega, pero no podía ignorar su olor.

_Café. Algo atrayente, sin lugar a dudas, pero demasiado dominante._

Aún le recordaba a su lado en ese bar, podía sentirle mirarle incluso cuando no estaba en la habitación. Su inusual mirada era algo que desde que le conoció le pareció fascinante.

_Si tan sólo no se la dirigiera con ese molesto ceño fruncido todo estaría bien._

Se levantó dispuesto a ignorar todo el embrollo que su cabeza había desarrollado. Según su madre hoy tendría una "cita" con su destinado para conocerle mejor.

_Esperaba que se encontrara de buen humor para hacer esa reunión más agradable._

* * *

El joven Ridgewell estaba molesto.

Entendía que era su deber complacer a sus padres, pero esto era el colmo. ¿De cuándo a acá él tendría que salir con ese molesto alfa? Eran destinados, nadie lo sabía mejor que él; pero esa no era excusa para meterle al chico por los ojos.

Suspiró harto. Su teléfono estaba llamando a su mejor amigo para pedirle consejos sobre esta situación

Aunque no se esperaba que Edd apoyara la decisión de sus padres. ¿Acaso Gould era amigo suyo o de su familia? Eso sin lugar a dudas era traición.

 ** _«Es tu destinado. Si le dieras una oportunidad sabrías porque hago esto»_** ¿Por qué siempre se excusaban sacando el tema de que la diosa luna los había unido? Que él supiera, no era estrictamente necesario que estuvieran juntos.

Edd tenía experiencia en esto, lo sabía. Él castaño había encontrado a su pareja hace unos años en plena reunión de la Coca-Cola justo cuando sacaron al mercado la Coca con menos azúcar (una fea manera de encontrarle si tomamos en cuenta cuanto odiaba ese tipo de alteración en la naturaleza), pero ya llevaba un tiempo a su lado y, según lo que le decía, era lo más maravilloso que podía llegar a pasarle.

Chasqueó la lengua incrédulo.

_¿De verdad era necesario que le aceptara sólo porque debía tener su marca?_

Acarició su abdomen sintiéndola. La forma era un tanto abstracta, pero según Tom parecía una corona; aunque todo aquel que la había visto decía que eran un grupo de montañas raras.

Suspiró.

_¿En serio debía hacer tal cosa?_

Thomas Rigdewell no esperaba que su destinado fuera un alfa. Imaginaba que sería un omega o cuando mucho un dulce beta, pero ¿Un alfa? Desde pequeño les tenía cierto rencor y digamos que su propio género no iba a ayudarle a relacionarse muy bien con uno.

Era extraño. Él destino era demasiado cruel.

Él, hijo de alfas; había salido omega, aunque gracias a la Diosa Luna era una extraña mezcla de ambos géneros. Un omega con presencia de alfa.

**_Raro ¿No?_ **

No podían obligarle a obedecer ni aunque le alzaran la voz; pues Thomas poseía también una que podía hasta ser más potente que la de un propio alfa. Tenía el don del liderazgo, también unas fuertes feromonas; si hubiera salido alfa sería imparable.

Todo el que le conocía pensaba que era uno al instante, aunque con los omegas ese numerito que su presencia montaba enfrente de todos no servía. Algo de su propia especie suponía.

Larsson no era lo que esperaba como pareja. Se notaba lo prepotente que era a kilómetros. Su estúpida sonrisa era algo que le ponía los nervios de punta; se creía mejor que los demás; eso podía sentirlo, tal como uno de su especie haría. Era la viva imagen de lo que odiaba.

Aún dudaba que tuvieran la misma marca. Y que quede claro que lo de la telepatía de ayer se le hizo extraño, pero no por eso iba a lanzarse a sus brazos. Era un indicio, pero aún no lo aceptaba como tal.

Dio una mordida a su pan mirando a su madre con recelo. Ella era la principal responsable de todo este numerito. Le quería, pero a veces dudaba de que le conociera lo suficiente; ella lo sabía, ella estuvo ahí cuando pasó y aun así lo había aceptado tan fácilmente.

_Aunque claro para ella las decisiones de la Diosa Luna eran algo que no debía cuestionarse._

\--- No me mires así. Vas a hacerlo quieras o no---y esta era lo que más detestaba de ella; parecía que podía escuchar sus pensamientos.

 ** _«Es mi instinto de madre. Lo sabrás cuando tengas hijos»_** Esperaba que no.

Desvió la mirada al sentirse predicho.

_A veces pensaba que ella sólo lo hacía para fastidiarse la vida._

Su padre y su hermana dejaron la mesa al sentir la tensión en el aire. Esto era un asunto de madre e hijo.

\---Sabes que lo hago por tu bien---se negó a mirarle, no quería escuchar más excusas de su parte---Thomas, cariño, debes aceptarlo; si Luna los unió es por algo. Tal vez él es quien pueda hacerte cambiar de opinión---agachó la cabeza, esto casi sonaba como un regaño---Tom, sabes que te amo y que nunca haría algo para lastimarte---le sonrió como sólo ella podía hacerlo, con una dulzura casi tan inhumana y a la vez tan real.

El chico sólo asintió.

**_Está bien, lo intentaría._ **

\---Pero, recuerda, si llega a hacerte algo lo mato---y ahí fue cuando Tom sonrió. Esta era la parte que más amaba de ella.

_Su lado maternal._

Porque ella era la mejor confidente que podía pedir y, aunque a veces tuvieran sus diferencias, la amaba tanto como ella le amaba. Si llegaba a tener hijos deseaba ser como ella.

_Una excelente madre._

Terminó el desayuno y se preparó para lo que sabía sería uno de los muchos momentos difíciles que pasaría a partir de ahora.

_Sólo esperaba que Tord Larsson fuera más agradable a solas._


	4. Discusiones

Si podía estar en una situación más incómoda era obvio que lo ignoraba.

No es que el chico le desagradara, pero, el que le estuviera mirando de esa manera; como si deseara que estuviera a muchos metros bajo tierra, no le hacía muy feliz en esos momentos.

**_Además, sus pensamientos eran algo que declaraba que le odiaba, y mucho._ **

Suspiró exhausto.

Su madre podía ser todo lo amorosa y comprensiva que existiera, pero ella no le entendía en lo más mínimo.

_Él no era su destinado o al menos no se comportaba como si lo fuera._

\---Pienso lo mismo que tú, aunque no lo creas--- dijo Ridgewell tomando entre sus manos la taza.

_Ah, claro. Además, estaba la telepatía, otro problema más que agregarle a la ecuación._

Miró más el lugar, un simple café en el centro comercial que su hermana solía frecuentar. La mesa en la parte delantera del local era agradable cuando no tenías a alguien con ganas de matarte en ella y el toldo en el que estaban podía cubrir de la lluvia en caso de ésta.

_La verdad no le culpaba, él también estaba ahí sin oportunidad de declinar._

Su madre podía ser en serio intensa en ese tema de "conocer a su destinado". Ella era una de esas mujeres que creían que la Diosa Luna era sabedora de todo y que no podía equivocarse con sus elecciones.

_Pobre de sí si su madre le escuchaba decir eso en voz alta. Estaba seguro le mataría por decir ese tipo de mentiras._

Rigdewell rió por lo bajo.

**_Esto era fantástico._ **

_El chico podía meterse en sus pensamientos sin pedir permiso siquiera._

\---Tú haces lo mismo y yo no me estoy quejando--- soltó una risa llena de diversión.

Tord suspiró otra vez.

Él sólo quería estar con Paul y Patryk. Pero ellos estaban muy de acuerdo con la decisión de su familia sobre este tema.

_Traidores._

El ojinegro aclaró su garganta más que incómodo con sus pensamientos. Tomó su taza y le miró por un momento antes de suspirar también.

\---Mira, yo no quiero estar aquí y eso lo sabes tanto como yo--- dio un sorbo a su café y continuó hablando---. Pero, eso no significa que estaré sentado aquí contigo leyendo tus pensamientos sin decir nada más que eso. Esto es incómodo y lo sabes.

Le observó con detenimiento, sabía lo que estaba planeando y no podía diferenciar si eso era bueno o malo.

\--- No estoy proponiendo nada. Pero, podemos intentar hablar, aunque no deseemos hacerlo--- dejó su bebida en la mesa---, además...

\--- Esto es sólo por complacerlas y no perdemos nada---prosiguió con lo que sabía era correcto---¿Sabes que son maniáticas y harán lo que sea por esto?

**_《_ ** **_Claro que lo sé. Una de ellas es mi mamá, después de todo_ ** **_》_ **

Larsson suspiró también.

\---Mira, si tu madre es igual a la mía estoy seguro de que no pararán hasta vernos casados y con tres cachorros mínimo, pero podemos intentar llevarnos bien para callarlas por un tiempo al menos.

 ** _《_** ** _Sé muy bien que estás de acuerdo, sólo falta que lo digas en voz alta_** ** _》_** Tord negó.

\---Sólo es estresante.

**_《_ ** **_Por supuesto_ ** **_》_ **

Y ahora sí tomó su taza de café.

Las miradas siguieron siendo incómodas pues, aunque podían comunicarse sin palabras no era algo que les diera mucha tranquilidad.

Dos tonos de mensaje hicieron eco en la mesa, ambos celulares recibieron el mismo texto de parte de sus hermanas.

_"Hasta aquí puede verse el ambiente que se cargan. No haría mal un poco de charla personal. Agradécele a mamá luego"_

El omega rodó los ojos y el alfa soltó un bufido.

\---Se esconden por allá, por si quieres saber---dijo Thomas señalando detrás de algunos arbustos en esa parte del local---Es obvio que a ellas no les gusta estar de casamenteras. Pero temen de nuestras madres lo suficiente como para intentarlo.

\---No la culpo, mamá da miedo cuando se enoja---recordó la vez en que peleó con Tori por saber quién iría a la Academia Militar y los jalones de oreja que tuvo que aguantar por hacer mucho ruido en plena víspera de Navidad, sin querer tembló en su sitio.

\---Nuestras familias se parecen un poco---rió por lo bajo al pensar en lo que diría---Estoy seguro de que tu hermana es tan fastidiosa como la mía---las quejas detrás de los arbustos le hicieron sonreír más---Te compadezco.

Larsson rodó los ojos contento de escuchar sus pensamientos.

\---No creerás todo lo que Tori molesta; a veces me gustaría decirle que es adoptada para ver cómo se reaccionaría, pero dado que somos muy parecidos tal vez diría que somos del mismo orfanato.

Un mensaje sonó en el celular del omega.

_"Si quieres que los dejemos solos, sólo tienes que pedirlo. No es necesario que seas sincero con tus sentimientos._

_También te quiero, idiota <3"_

Tom suspiró aliviado. Recostó los codos en la mesa y le miró.

\---Mira, de verdad no entiendo que pretenden, sólo intento tener una vida tranquila y tener pareja no está en mis planes---frunció las cejas mientras inhalaba---No digo que no lo intentemos, pero sin compromisos ¿De acuerdo?

\---Tranquilo, tampoco me interesas lo suficiente como para pensar en tener una familia contigo---sonrió con arrogancia feliz de no tener a un par de chismosas escuchándolos---Es genial no tenerlas cerca---aspiró con entusiasmo.

Tom asintió, en realidad, sabía que mientras ellas estuvieran ahí no podrían ser sinceros. _'Todo porque si mamá se entera somos hombres muertos'_

\---A decir verdad, no me gustas. Eso lo sabes, lo siento; no eres mi tipo.

\---Nunca estuve más de acuerdo con alguien.

**_《_ ** **_Entonces ¿Si debemos hablar?_ ** **_》_ **

\---Por supuesto. Tamara no está aquí, pero eso no significa que no se enterarán si algo no sale como esperan---Tomó de su bebida e hizo un soporte con sus manos---Entonces, Tord, dime que te gusta hacer.

El alfa negó al sentir el olor del café mezclarse con el del chico. Casi no había diferencia, pero había algo que le indicaba cual era uno y cual era otro.

_Algo raro._

Sonrió.

\---No mucho, sólo salir por ahí de vez en cuando.

\---Ya veo. Te gustan mucho los bares ¿No?

Tord siguió con su sonrisa.

**_《_ ** **_Me viste en uno hace unos días, ¿Qué piensas?_ ** **_》_ **

\---Por eso lo pregunto. ¿Qué debería pensar? ---dio otro sorbo a su café y mostró una sonrisa igual que la del alfa---¿No tienes a alguien que te dé un parón?

\---¿Cómo una pareja? Claro que no. Ya lo dijiste, no está en mis planes tener una relación---se recostó en la silla y le miró con atención---¿Por qué? ¿Piensas que interrumpes una linda relación?

**_《_ ** **_Si lees mi mente no vale preguntar_ ** **_》_ **

\---En serio. No pasa nada; nada eso importa.

\---Si vas a pensar así es mejor que lo digas de frente.

\---¿Quieres que lo diga? Te muestras molesto---el olor a café se hizo más intenso---Está bien, nada me ata y dudo que algo lo haga algún día. Eso no va conmigo, pero eso ya lo sabes ¿No?

\---Completamente.

\---No hace falta que digas eso de mí.

\---No leas mi mente.

\---No leas la mía.

Ridgewell frunció el ceño.

\---No digo que me entiendas, pero no pienses que soy un idiota sólo porque no quiero algo serio---dijo Tord---. Es sólo mi manera de expresarme, no te alteres.

El omega tenía un revoltijo de pensamientos en su mente, un horrible dolor de cabeza y un olor a café haciéndose más intenso cada que pensaba en lo idiota que el contrario se comportaba.

**_《_ ** **_Ya, ya ojitos; no es motivo para querer matarme_ ** **_》_ **

_Además del mal humor que le provocaba saber que no podía tener privacidad en su propia mente._

\---Sólo cállate.

**_《_ ** **_¿Qué?_ ** **_》_ **

\---Cállate.

\---Un momento cuentitas. No tienes derecho a hablarme así.

\---Tu tampoco tienes derecho.

_Vaya, ¿Cómo fue que todo terminó en una pelea?_

\---Es ridícula tu actitud.

\---¿Y a la tuya como la llamarías? El que está haciendo una pelea eres tú, genio.

Tord olvidaba el motivo por el que estaba ahí con su destinado, haciendo los lazos más profundos, si claro; en realidad, no creía que él chico tuviera la más mínima intención de hacérsela más agradable, parecía más que sólo buscaba reprocharle por cada cosa que hiciera.

Se levantó de su asiento y le miró por última vez.

\---Enserio, no planeo pelear y si de verdad sólo buscas eso me largo--- suspiró exhausto y dejó de lado los pensamientos asesinos que el ojinegro tenía---Adiós, querido.

Tom se encogió en su silla deseando que la tierra se tragara al alfa para no volver a verle o, que, de ser posible, sólo recibiera una reprimenda peor de la que estaba seguro él recibiría de su madre. Aspiró aire intentado calmarse, reducir su olor y, de paso, aliviar su migraña.

No era lindo, para nada; él quería que todo fuera una mala broma y que su destinado fuera un beta o tal vez un omega. Pero ya todo había sido dicho, Luna les había unido y su madre estaría desesperada hasta que frente a la luz de la Diosa confesara amor eterno.

Terminó de tomar su café sin importarle que éste ya estuviera frío, vio a lo lejos a Tamara dirigirse hacia su mesa y la ligera confusión que su hermana presentaba al no ver al alfa a su lado, rodó los ojos al imaginarse los regaños que ella le daría y se preparó mentalmente para explicarle a su madre por qué no podía intentar siquiera crear una relación con el chico.

_De verdad, todo sólo hacía incrementar su dolor de cabeza y estaba seguro no era el único que tenía ese problema._

**_Otro problema más que sumarle a la lista de porque tener un destinado era mala idea._ **


	5. Similitud

Ella estaba molesta, sin lugar a dudas, su madre estaba que echaba fuego por la boca al momento en que Tori le contaba como por su culpa su destinado y él habían tenido una discusión.

Tord no se sentía intimidado, aunque esa mirada más que asesina que ella le dirigía podía asustar a cualquiera, pero el ojigris sólo resoplaba en silencio cuando ella, después del relato de la chismosa de su hermana, se levantó y, con más cortesía de la que seguro le dirigiría a él, le pidió que les dejara solos.

El alfa no tenía ganas de pelear otra vez, su migraña se había intensificado en cuanto dejó al "mojigato" de Thomas sólo en ese café, y con cada exclamación de la mujer parecía que una guerra, por la decena de muertes que podía sentir en sus entrañas, se estaba desarrollando en su cabeza.

No pudo evitar mirarle mal cuando ella, con mucho enojo, le recriminaba que había echado su vida a perder y quien sabe cuántas cosas más sobre _Luna_ y sobre la maldición que seguro había caído sobre sí por negar sus instintos. Rodó los ojos al sentir el regaño más fuerte en sus tímpanos y la excusa de que no debía verle de esa manera porque era su madre y debía respetarla a toda costa.

Estuvo a punto de contrarrestar su argumento, pero el hecho de que la castaña no había terminado con sus regaños le hizo callarse antes de declararse como su oponente oficial.

Se sentó otra vez cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho e ignoró por milésima vez la pregunta de _"¿Qué carajos estabas pensando?"_

La verdad, ahora prefería estar peleando con Thomas que, según había visto, sólo le dirigía la palabra cuando ya no podía seguir curioseando en sus pensamientos, al menos él no le gritaba con toda la autoridad de la casa y Tord, al menos con él, si podía contestarle como quisiera sin preocuparse si lo terminaban echando de la casa por maleducado.

Su olor era cada vez más intenso, pero, por su seguridad, intentaba calmarlo lo mejor posible para evitar que ella gritara otra vez sobre que era un mal hijo y todas esas mierdas que las madres dicen cuando están enojadas.

Le sintió callar en busca de aire, gran alivio para su dolor de cabeza, pero no tan grato porque sabía estaba buscando argumentos para continuar discutiendo y ahí fue cuando levantó la mano como en la Academia Militar y preguntó harto, obviamente controlando su voz, sobre si ya había terminado.

\---No, y te callas.

Tord suspiró exhausto, él quería a su madre, claro que sí, pero ya detestaba el ahínco de ella al nombrar sus errores como alfa y en como _Luna_ estaría decepcionada. Quiso exclamar que le importaba un comino lo que _Luna_ quisiera pues ella no sabía lo que era bueno para él, pero decidió que si no quería seguir escuchándola lo mejor era evitar ese tema.

La omega respiraba furiosa sin importarle que ante ella estaba un alfa totalmente callado, esperando para irse ante cualquier provocación y evitar las riñas, ella no estaba asustada sobre el comportamiento de su hijo, le había educado tan bien que él nunca, en su sano juicio, se atrevería a levantarle la mano a ella o cualquier omega por más irritante que se comportara.

Tord intentaba pensar en cosas que le alejaran del lugar. Cosas pacíficas y que evitaran cualquier indicio del mal humor que se cargaba.

Al no escuchar más palabras levantó otra vez la mano.

\---¿Ahora sí?

Ella aspiró y asintió todavía molesta.

\--- No creo que sea necesaria tanta preocupación sobre esto. Él sencillamente no es para mí--- le vio llevarse las manos a las caderas en un gesto de _"No me convences"_ y suspiró---. Mamá, enserio. No quiero pelear.

La castaña observó a su hijo y, antes de sacar otro motivo para continuar, se sentó a su lado en el sofá con una mirada reprobatoria.

\--- No creo que seas tan tonto como para dejarlo ir.

**_¿Él? ¿Tonto? ¿Había decidido que no le necesitaba y ella le llamaba tonto?_ **

\---Él tampoco me quiere, no creo que deban continuar con esto.

_Porque sabía que ambas madres estaban en un complot para juntarlos y al él no le daban ganas de seguir con eso._

\--- Si sólo vieran lo que nosotras sabrían porque hacemos esto.

**_No otra vez, por favor._ **

\---Mamá, deben respetar nuestra decisión, ¿Se han parado a pensar sobre lo que nosotros queremos? ---ella no respondió---Si sólo vieran lo que nosotros sabrían porque hacemos esto--- usó sus argumentos en su contra y sonrió un poco al verle fruncir el ceño.

\---No juegues conmigo, jovencito.

\--- No estoy jugando, sólo te hago entender mi punto.

Ella no estaba feliz con eso.

\---Hijo... No seas cabeza hueca y escucha, sabemos lo que es mejor para ti.

\---Madre, no nos llevamos bien, él me detesta, yo lo detesto, ¿Qué más falta para que veas a lo que quiero llegar?

\--- No puedes detestarlo, ni siquiera se conocen tanto.

\---Y con lo poco que sé de él ya no me cae bien. ¡¡Por favor!! Si es imposible que seamos destinados, él, un niño mimado que no sabe divertirse y que pelea por todo--- ** _como tú,_** quiso agregar--- y yo, alguien que no se ve atado a esas cosas y que prefiere llevar todo por la paz ¿De verdad nos ves juntos sabiendo eso?

\---Sí.

**_Ah, que alguien le de paciencia por favor._ **

Había olvidado que ella era la mujer más obstinada que existía, suspiró otra vez.

\---Mamá...

\---Mamá nada.

Tord se levantó deseando escapar de otra discusión sin sentido, movió las manos restándole importancia.

\---Lo que tú digas.

\---Tord...

\---Está bien, ya entendí. Nada de lo que diga te hará cambiar de opinión.

La mirada que ella le dirigió explicaba claramente lo que pensaba.

_"Ni creas que tus chantajes funcionarán conmigo, te crié y sé cómo piensas"_

\---Ya lo sé---el alfa no esperaba que eso hiciera efecto, pero al menos lo intentó---. Sólo déjalo estar.

\---Mañana saldrás otra vez con Thomas.

**_¿Qué?_ **

\---Pero... ¡No puedes hacer eso!

Ahí estaba otra vez esa mirada de _"Si puedo, soy tu madre y me obedeces"_ resopló disgustado.

\---Es por tu bien, mi amor--- claro, por su bien. Por el bien de los nietos, querrá decir---Ya verás que son el uno para el otro, Luna no se equivoca en esas cosas.

 ** _《_** ** _Estoy empezando a dudarlo_** ** _》_** Era obvio que no lo diría. No si quería evitar más gritos.

Asintió aún sin estar convencido.

Quería decir que no necesitaba eso, que con menos esfuerzo podría conseguir una mujer mucho más guapa y menos rebelde que el idiota de su alfa destinado y que si ella lo disponía podría elegir a quien quisiera para él.

**_Claro que nunca lo mencionaría a su madre._ **

**_《_** ** _Esto es desesperante_** ** _》_** Estaba de acuerdo con la voz de Thomas es su mente, aunque ahora le causaba gracia que estaban viviendo la misma situación cada uno por su lado.

 ** _No tienes ni idea_**.

_Una cosa que tenían en común al menos._


	6. Regaños

_Si le preguntamos a Thomas, este era un día horrible._

Su madre le regañó por ser mezquino, por no haber estado en buenos términos con su destinado y por ser tan quisquilloso con su "futura pareja".

Estaba por decir que eso era enteramente culpa suya por la forma en la que le había criado, pero decidió callarse al notar que quería usar la voz de alfa consigo (cosa que ambos sabían no serviría para nada, pero en el calor del momento ella ni se acordaba y él prefería sólo ignorar la pelea). Mientras refunfuñaba receloso sobre que nunca podría decidir sobre su propia vida y que era más bien los deseos de tener nietos de su madre los que le obligaban a actuar, ella le dejó solo por petición de su padre sobre que ya era suficiente.

La sala nunca le pareció tan asfixiante, los olores a chocolate, producto de las dos mujeres de la casa, el suyo a café y el de su padre a té de lavanda le carcomían la cabeza. 

**_Era notable que todos ahí estaban estresados. Pero, seguía negando que era su culpa._ **

Se sentó en el sofá más cercano y aspiró lo más profundo de su propio aroma intentando calmarse.

Claro que sabía quién acababa de llegar.

\---Si vas a entrar al menos anúnciate como es debido---dijo lo más fuerte que podía sin llegar a gritar, su hermana chasqueó la lengua y le miró con muy mala cara.

\---Sí, sí, idiota. Lo que tú digas---alzó los hombros y se acercó con soberbia---. Mamá está que echa chispas, dice que ya no eres su hijo y que la herencia me toca a mí---bromeó un poco y le revolvió el cabello, Tom solo de dejó hacer---. Enserio ¿No puedes hacerla un poquito feliz, aunque sea por un rato? Estaba muy emocionada porque encontraste a tu destinado y le vienes con eso de que no te gusta. Déjame decirte que tienes unos gustos muy refinados--- suspiró sentándose a su lado---Mira, no te cuesta nada empezar a salir con él, hablan un rato; se meten la lengua, pasan su celo juntos y ¡Zas! Tendrás cachorros antes de cumplir treinta. Luego se divorcian y cada uno va por su lado.

Él le miró con una ceja alzada.

\---Es broma ¿No? Sabes que cuando se forma un lazo sólo un destinado puede romperlo y si él es "supuestamente" el mío el divorcio no es una opción---rodó los ojos e hizo la pregunta--- ¿Dime, si te obligaran a estar con alguien que no fuera Ell solo por el pretexto de que ya tienes un destinado, como te sentirías?

Ella no dijo nada, pareció pensarlo durante unos minutos buscando la manera correcta de contrarrestar sus argumentos. Y luego de una pausa dijo lo que tanto le preocupaba.

\---Me sentiría traicionada por mi familia--- Thomas vio su momento de lucidez como un pretexto para tenerla de su lado, pero antes de agregar algo más ella continuó---, pero eso es porque yo ya tengo a alguien a quien quiero e imaginarme estar sin ella es horrible, en cuanto a ti----le señaló con el dedo índice--- estas soltero, no tienes compromisos y ni una señal de pareja en lo que llevas de vida. ¿Ves mi punto?

Él suspiró exhausto, ni que decir acerca de su reciente mal humor.

**_Claro que veía su punto, sólo no espera que lo remarcara tanto._ **

\---Tam… apóyame---debía apoyarlo, era su hermano y eso importaba más que un jodido lazo inexistente entre el alfa ese y él---No pensé que te pondrías de su lado.

Ella se encogió de hombros ligeramente restándole todo el peso de sus palabras.

\---Ya sabes, la que manda en esta casa es mamá e ir en su contra es suicidio. Pensé que lo sabías cerebrito.

Volvió a suspirar.

\---Es sólo que… ¿por qué un alfa?

\---Ya lo hemos hablado lindura, sólo es así, no puedes cambiar eso--- ella sonrió poquito luego de ver su cara de hastío---Y antes de que me vengas con que “Yo quería un lindo omega, carajo” te explico que los alfas también son geniales, sino mira a toda tu familia, tus padres alfas, tu hermosísima hermana es un alfa, sólo falta que tu pareja también sea uno y listo, una hermosa familia de alfas y un omega. ¿A que suena lindo?

\---Tamara…

\---Sólo piénsalo ¿Sí? Puede que sean tan compatibles que solo falte una oportunidad, tal vez se parezcan un poco después de todo---Tom la miró como si acabara de insinuar que Susan era fea.

\---¡¡No me compares con un alfa!!

\---Sí, señor alfa a medias.

_Oh, ese fue un golpe bajo, Tamara. Eso era jugar sucio._

\---Admítelo, Tommie. Se parecen.

****

**_Claro que no diría nada._ **

**_No era su estilo._ **


End file.
